


Take Cover

by AGreatBigUniverse



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Friendship, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Karlnapity, Post Doomsday (Dream SMP), War, What Ifs, Worry, but we also get fluff, not a lot fo fluff tho, not main focus tho, we get some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreatBigUniverse/pseuds/AGreatBigUniverse
Summary: Everyone is here, this is their plan, this is their fight.Tommy doesn't know if he can rally these people together.Tubbo wants to take it all back to before he had to grow up too fast.Technoblade doesn't know if he can apologize.Ghostbur doesn't know how much longer he'll be around.(AKA the summary is a lot more exciting than the story)
Relationships: PLATONIC TIME BABIE, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Take Cover

Tommy looks around the room.

Fundy frowns looking over maps trying to figure out where his ex fiance may be hiding, Quackity hangs around Karl and Sapnap his wings flutter in anxiousness and feathers puff with jitters felt by the room, Sapnap listens to his boyfriend talk while forging weapons his eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, Karl looks busy with a book he's flipping through the ending pages with an odd expression. Niki is trying to take the stress out of the room by making small talk with Eret who's sunglasses are off for once. Ghostbur is handing out blue like there's no tomorrow as a luck charm for the battle in the following days.

Where was Tubbo?

Tommy scans the room again and there's no sign of his best friend.

Tommy takes out his communicator and shoots Tubbo a quick message, simple asking where he was. Tommy supposed the speech could wait, but most of their strategics leaned on Tubbo, yet the ram hybrid was no where in sight, the sudden ping on his communicator startled him, he looked down at the message that was sent to him, discreetly.

What was Tubbo doing in his room? The new base they made for this occasion had plenty of other rooms to go to, but Tommy knew something was up when Tubbo said he was in _his_ room, Tommy shoots another message and heads towards the room, he knocks before opening the door.

Tubbo is sitting on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest, ears pinned back against his head.

"Are you okay, big man?" Tommy questions.

"I'm worried," Tubbo starts,"we're going against Dream soon, this is a big thing!" Tubbo is slightly rocking back and forth.

"We've won against him once, we can do it again," Tommy encourages, Tubbo's ears perk at that.

"Just like old times?" Tubbo asks.

"Just like old times," Tommy stands up and hold out a hand to help his best friend up, which Tubbo takes.

\---

"Have some blue, calm yourself," Ghostbur continues to distribute the blue equally.

Ghostbur felt anxious as well, he was just coping in the way he knew best, by helping other with their anxiety. He hadn't seen Tubbo and Tommy for a little bit, Ghostbur hoped they were okay, if they didn't show up in the next few minutes, Ghostbur would decide to go look for them.

Almost as if they read his thoughts Tommy came from the rooms area, he was held different though, less confident but he was still tall, behind him Tubbo walked more nervously his ears drooped.

Ghostbur floated over to them holding out the blue he'd save for them.

"Here you go!" he smiled politely.

"Thanks!" Tommy grinned taking the blue enthusiastically, but his grip tightened onto it the moment it was given to him.

"Thank you, Ghostbur," Tubbo was formal and gentle.

Ghostbur watched as Tubbo strides to the front of the room.

\---

Tubbo takes a deep breath, he looks over all the faces filled with hope watching him.

He stops himself from bleating nervously.

"Okay, our plan consists of us breaking into teams of three to watch each other's backs, with Sapnap's knowledge of weaponry we should be fine in that category," Tubbo goes on about the plan.

It scares Niki.

How much this child knows about how to win a battle, when Tubbo should've been learning with his friends or going to some sort school he was fighting a war instead. Yet again, people who fought with him in the war had taught him about life and politics, much more than he should've known.

Niki looks over to Tommy, the blonde's face is slim yet still young, the youngest.

She realizes she'd been zoning out when the speech stops for a moment, and Tubbo's face turns to a frown, his ears perk and flick in different directions. Looking over to Fundy his ears perk as well, so do Ranboo's, the half enderman which had been sitting mostly secluded in the corner of the room, now looked scared.

"Do you guys hear that?" Tommy's small fluffy raccoon ears face towards the door leading to the outside world, which had been hidden by layers of stone and traps.

Quackity seemed to notice the sound a minute later than the others, his wings flared in an attempt to make himself look bigger, Karl and Sapnap try to calm him down, but Quackity stands strong eyes glued to the door.

For once in her life, Niki wishes she had the hearing of a hybrid.

"What's going on?" She stands back from the door.

Fundy starts to growl.

"Foot steps," Ranboo speaks quietly, and she sees Tommy go to protect Tubbo in the corner or her eye.

"One pair light," Tubbo starts his ears flick again, "the other heavy,"

The door opens slowly.

Phil pokes his head through.

Everyone sighs in relief.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought some help," Phil opens the door wider and everyone's breath catches again.

A large piglin hybrid stands in the doorway.

\---

"Hey guys," Technoblade waves awkwardly.

Instead of Fundy, it's Tommy who growls this time, the sound less intimidating, like something you'd hear in a viral video online.

"Phil, I thought we talked about this," Tommy looks betrayed, hurt even.

Techno doesn't know how to feel, he wasn't good in social situations, this entire confrontation thing wasn't for him.

"Just let him explain," Phil speaks calmly and kindly, making room for the taller of the two to step into the room.

Everyone stares at Techno, and he finds it all too much.

"I just wanted to say sorry, for everythin'," Techno pauses for a second, "and that you were right, about Dream, but if you'll have me I can be valuable in defeating him," Techno reasoned.

Phil's expression was hopefully neutral, he was admittedly a little disappointed that even in a time that called for true emotions Techno couldn't stop talking about battle strategy, but Phil wouldn't push, he knew Techno was nervous about this entire deal of helping out Tommy.

"I'm always right," Tommy mumbled quietly.

\---

Long story short they had one more person on their side, one who could fight well and had great battle plans.

\---

"Do you think this is it, Tommy?" Tubbo turned to face Tommy who was laying in the bed across the room.

"What do you mean by that?" Tommy looked wide awake still.

"This is the last time we worry about Dream," Tubbo pauses, "what if this is the last chance we have to talk properly, tomorrow, when we face Dream, what if one of us dies, what if this is the last time we have a late night talk," Tubbo frowns looking devastated.

"I reckon we've got a good plan, big man," Tommy doesn't address the what ifs.

"Can we talk, just for a bit longer then," Tubbo can feel tears at the corners of his eyes, this could very well be it.

"Sure," Tommy stares up at the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I love this or hate it.


End file.
